


Time for Judgement

by maxiswriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day Two, For the most part, Frans - Freeform, Genocide Route, I'm crying, Kinda, Like, Sad, Sans centric, mentions of a pacifist timeline, really sad, ut Shipping Pride Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He never actually minded the place. After King Asgore choose him as his Judge, he often found himself there, meeting with the ones who wanted to advance to the throne room. Some had simple, good intentions. Others, not so much. But he never had to fight –<em>really </em>fight- someone: they always gave up after the first turn.<br/>Heh.                                              <br/>He still can’t understand why people never use their strongest attack first.'<br/><br/>Participates to the Undertale Shipping Pride Month on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This Shipping Pride Month is gonna kill me.  
> Anyway, here we are with day two’s pairing, Frans!  
> I don’t actually know if this counts, but I couldn’t resist. This pairing attracts the angst like a magnet.  
> So, please don’t kill me and enjoy it!  
> I’m gonna do a Big Bang Theory’s marathon, all this feels killed me inside.  
>   
> p.s. the song at the end is _‘Wolf in Sheep Clothing_ ’ by Set it off.  
> p.p.s. if you want more stories and updates about my whereabouts, feel free to follow me on tumblr! --> <http://ninjagomadafakka.tumblr.com>  
> 

  
Sans stands alone in the Judgement Hall, rays of light reflecting on his face and clothes.  
He never actually minded the place. After King Asgore choose him as his Judge, he often found himself there, meeting with the ones who wanted to advance to the throne room. Some had simple, good intentions. Others, not so much. But he never had to fight – _really_ fight- someone: they always gave up after the first turn.  
Heh.                                                            
He still can’t understand why people never use their strongest attack first.  
   
Right now? He really wants to be everywhere but here.  
He just wants it all to be nightmare. A sick, cruel nightmare that he’ll soon wake up from. He’ll wake up and find himself on the surface, with the light of the sun on his face and his brother – _alive_ , not just a pile of dust in the snow- scolding him again because he slept in; he will get up, go to the kitchen and eat Toriel’s delicious pie and throw some puns in the process, making his brother screech while hiding a smile.  
   
But, deep down, he knows it won’t happen.  
Everything is gone, erased by the same child that had saved them all.  
And now, all of his worst fears have become real: Papyrus is dead, everyone is gone and Frisk… Frisk is the one who caused it all.  
They have slaughtered nearly every monster in the Underground, killing and killing without a single flinch. Their LOVE has become higher and higher, the apathy in their red eyes getting deeper and deeper.  
   
_Tap. Tap._  
   
Where is the gentle and merciful child he remembers?  
Where is the Frisk they had become friends with?  
   
_Tap. Tap. Tap._  
   
Was it all… just an act?  
   
_Tap._  
   
His hand goes to the red scarf he put around his neck. Well, it seems like he’ll have his answers soon enough.  
   
_‘ehya. you’ve been busy, uh? …so, I’ve got a question for ya’_  
   
Frisk simply looks at him, showing no emotions.  
   
_‘do you think even the worst person… can change? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?’_  
   
No signs of reaction.  
   
_‘heh heh heh heh… all right’_  
   
Sans shakes his head and closes his eyesockets, his humourless laughter resonating against the gold walls.  
   
_‘well, here is a better question.’_  
   
He looks at them, and his pupils are gone.  
   
_‘do you wanna have a bad time? because if you take another step forward, you’re not gonna like what happens next’_  
   
Frisk’s grip on the dusty knife tightens. Without hesitation they take another step forward, a sick and delirious smile appearing on their little dirty face.  
Sans sighs, looking out of the windows.  
   
_‘welp. sorry, old lady. this is why I never make promises’_  
   
He looks at the child –the _monster_ \- in front of him, and summons their SOUL.  
 

  
_Beware, beware, be skeptical,_  
_of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold._  
_Deceit, so natural_  
_But a wolf in sheep clothing is more than a warning!_  



End file.
